Universe
A universe is a construct of space-time encompassing a large number of stars, planets and galaxies. In Dragon Ball (and subsequently Xenoverse 1 and 2) there 11 Universes in total, originally having been 18, with 6 of them being destroyed by Zen-Oh and Universes 3 and 9 being erased by a so far unknown force. Structure In the Dragon Ball world, universes are comprised by of a Mortal Half and the Afterlife Half, with Hell squeezed in-between them. At the very tip of the Universe rests Heaven, a massive Sun that lights the entire Afterlife and the Grand Kai's planet. Lower down is King Yemma's Check-In Station for the deceased and the planets of the four Kais, while at the very bottom lies the Demon Realm, a place long dead if the plans of the villain Towa are any indication. Orbiting the Universe is a smaller sphere possessing many suns and the Sacred World of the Kais, the permanent residence of the overseers of the Universe, the Supreme Kais. Authority Each Universe is overseen by a Grand Supreme Kai and a God of Destruction. The Kais and the God of Destruction in ideal circumstances provide a balance, with Supreme Kais creating life and Gods of Destruction ending it. Additionally, a Grand lesser Kai oversees the other four lesser Kai, who in turn observe the Universe for any threats. Since neither Kaioshin nor GoD live forever, there are certain systems in place to ensure their eventual replacements, with Kaioshin possessing three Kaiju trees on their original home planet, which regularly sprout fruit that will create Shinjin, who may become either Kai if they are lucky or Supreme Kai if they are born out of a golden fruit, while GoD Candidates of any race are trained by the resident Universe's Angel to eventually succeed the current GoD. Each Universe also possesses it's own Kai of Time that oversees the normal flow of history via a pan-universal elite force of fighters that are sent in to correct any infractions. Universe vs Timeline The line between these two concepts usually becomes extremely confusing, however there are clear distinctions between them, as timelines are near infinite slightly different variations on a Universe's history that still remain somewhat linked to the original variant, while universes are of a limited number and completely distinct from one another. In essence, Universes serve almost as entirely distinct blueprints for time to alter and bend in various ways, either through natural physical processes or through the alternation of them via outside interference, appearing as though the larger Dragon Ball Multiverse follows the bubble multiverse theory while the smaller Universal space-time continuums follow the many world's interpretation of quantum mechanics. The Kais of Time of each respective universe manage the spread of alternate timelines to ensure nothing too catastrophic results from either the tampering of individuals or out of natural causes, via their own time organizations. Twin System Any of the 10 (formerly 12) Universes whose numbers add up to thirteen are twin universes that possess many similarities between, yet are still entirely distinct from one another and still possess their own histories, time organizations etc. The universal pairs are as follows: * Universe 1 and Universe 12 * Universe 2 and Universe 11 * Universe 3 (before it's destruction) and Universe 10 * Universe 4 and Universe 9 (before it's destruction) * Universe 5 and Universe 8 * Universe 6 and Universe 7 Mortal Level As a way of keeping track of the Multiverse, the Omni-King and his attendant the Grand Priest have developed a system that ranks Universes based on things such as average power of it's inhabitants, standard of living, effectiveness and activity of their Kais and GoD etc. Currently, Universe 7 is the lowest ranking Universe in existence, with the previous title holder Universe 9 now erased, likely due to the general laziness of it's God of Destruction Beerus and the total, complete incompetence of it's Grand Supreme Kai Shin. Category:Locations in Dragon Ball Xenoverse Category:Universes